The most common means of keeping food and beverage items cold when not in a refrigerator is by placing the food and beverage items into a cooler. Coolers are containers that are capable of storing and transporting food and beverage items along with ice in order to keep the contents cold. A typical cooler comprises a hard outer shell and a hard inner shell with an insulating material such as hard foam positioned in between. This allows water from melting ice to be contained within the cooler. In addition to simply keeping items cool, various types of coolers are able to directly dispense liquids contained within the coolers. Liquids are generally poured directly into these types of coolers and are dispensed through a spout or similar device that allows the user to regulate the flowrate of the liquid as the liquid leaves the cooler. A common drawback of coolers is the fact that there is generally no organizational capacity. Most coolers typically only feature a single compartment into which all items to be cooled are placed along with ice. As a result, oftentimes a cooler cannot be used to store both liquids to be dispensed and dry items such as cans and bottles.
The present invention is a food and beverage storage and dispensing cooler. The present invention allows the user to store and cool both liquids and dry items while ensuring that the liquids and dry items are separated. The present invention is additionally able to hold and separate ice from the liquids and dry items. Liquids may be dispensed directly from the present invention as well. The present invention is designed to provide organization to food and beverage items while remaining portable and convenient to use.